psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomomi Masaoka
Tomomi Masaoka is an Enforcer within Division 1 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. He serves as a quasi-father figure for the other members of the team and helps them if they are having problems. Appearance Masaoka has short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a stocky build. He wears a dark brown suit, but is often seen with a tan trenchcoat over it when he goes into the field. Masaoka also has a prosthetic left arm. Personality He is rather laid back in his approach to work and often accepts things as they are. Even in stressful situations, he uses reason above action and keeps a cool head. He also relies on the Dominator's rating of a suspect before making decisions about victims and criminals.Crime Coefficient It is revealed that prior to becoming an Enforcer, he used to share Tsunemori's views on how a detective should approach police work.Invitation from the Abyss He doesn't consider himself to be wise, but does like to give advice to the team members, including Ginoza.Promises Written in Water History Masaoka was born in Tachikawa, Tokyo. He later marries Sae Ginoza and at the age of twenty-six becomes father of Nobuchika Ginoza.The Official Profiling Book Prior to being an Enforcer, Masaoka was a detective of the Public Safety Bureau. When the Sibyl System is introduced, he disagrees with its use, as it forces detectives to rely on the absolute judgment of a machine without human consideration or insight. Over time, he becomes frustrated and angry, causing his Psycho-Pass to deteriorate which becomes the basis of his demotion to Enforcer. Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: guardian) Education March 2073 ‒ Graduates from Tachigawa Secondary School, Tokyo April 2073 ‒ Enters Komai High School March 2076 ‒ Graduates from Komai High School April 2076 ‒ Enters Hitotsubashi University, Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2080 ‒ Graduates from Hitotsubashi University, Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2080 ‒ Stationed at Metropolitan Police Department November 2080 ‒ Assigns to Detective Department April 2091 ‒ Transfers to MWPSB after the Police System is cancelled March 2093 ‒ Decommissions due to deteriorating Psycho-Pass; Enters Rehabilitation Center in Adachi district August 2093 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center September 2093 ‒ Reassigns to Division 3 as an Enforcer May 2106 ‒ Transfers to Division 1 Licenses/Qualifications April 2076 ‒ Receives Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I; Gets Driving License for Large-sized Motorcycle Type I Relationships Nobuchika Ginoza His son and Masaoka share a distorted leader-member, even also a father-son, relationship.Rearing Conventions'' However, they have a deep love for each other. And they did have happy times when Ginoza wasn't hurt by the insults as a "latent criminal's son." Ginoza's determination to be an Inspector in high school is caused by his willingness to meet up with his father again. When Masaoka transfers to Division 1, his son avoids being too intimate with his father, and becomes often jealous about Masaoka's attention to Kogami. Masaoka always cares about his son, and inadvertently calls him "Nobuchika" when talking to other detectives. He also gives advice to Ginoza at his request, for example when Ginoza wants to understand Tsunemori. He also worries about Ginoza who tends to attempt things beyond his own power. In the end, he even sacrifices his life to save his son.Blood-Stained Reward After Masaoka's death, Ginoza tries to make his appearance like his, and play the role of "the elder" in Division 1.Perfect WorldPsycho-Pass 2 Akane Tsunemori Masaoka likes the modest young girl and acts like a mentor to her. When Tsunemori has some problems, she usually goes to consult the father-like Masaoka.Nobody Knows Your MaskFruit of Paradise Shinya Kogami Kogami is the best friend of Masaoka's son, Ginoza. When Kogami was an inspector of Division 3, Masaoka was his subordinate. Because of that he has spent a longer time working with Kogami than Ginoza. The two also share the common interest of martial arts. Masaoka even thinks of Kogami as one of his own because of what Kogami has done for Ginoza over the years and actively voices his concerns regarding the dangerous path the Enforcer follows. When Kogami decides to leave the CID, he immediately goes to Masaoka. Masaoka gives him the key to his emergency safehouse, containing the equipment to build a traditional revolver and even a motorcycle in it. Trivia *Masaoka's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AECI-00247-2.Devil's Crossroad *His martial art of choice is Judo. *He shares the emergency contact with his son. *While his strength was endurance, his weakness were women's tears. *One of Masaoka's hobbies is painting, another is drinking with friends. His masterpiece painting is a painting of his wife holding their newborn son. *Masaoka's wish is to have a grandchild. *His motto is "Do good deeds without expecting things in return." *His favorite saying is "The warrior must keep his pride even if he dies of hunger." *His favorite thing in his room is his bottle of 50 year-old Yamazaki whiskey. *Masaoka's favorite food is chocolate, his least favorite Mozuku seaweed vinegar. Alcohol is his favorite drink. *He drinks more alcohol after work than during holidays. **After work he drinks three mugs of beer, highball or three to four glasses of shochu and soda water or Whiskey Rock, depending on his mood. If he could still take more, he would keep on downing Japanese sake. **He spends his holidays slowly taking his favorite Straight Whiskey until the whole bottle runs out and then stops. *He sleeps around four to five hours per day. *His favorite authors are Arimasa Osawa, Hideo Yokoyama, Haruhiko Ooyabu, Joh Sasaki, Ranpo Edogawa, Seishi Yokomizo, Don Winslow, Ed McBain and Agatha Christie. *His favorite book is Arimasa Osawa's Shinjuku Same. He has read it as a kid and the book has gotten him fascinated with the police career. *He is designated as Hound 1. *His Crime Coefficient is 127.4. Gallery hiscc.jpg|Tsunemori is checking whether Masaoka is really a latent criminal by reading his Crime Coefficient thanks to her Dominator (in 0101 Crime Coefficient). angrymasaoka.jpg|Masaoka is angry with Inspector Tsunemori, because she doesn't wish to immobilize the hostage, for according to her, violence shouldn't be used (still in 0101 Crime Coefficient). Embarrassing.jpg|During the Kanehara case, when Inspector Ginoza shouts at Masaoka, it's because, despite Masaoka's "detective's intuition" the Division can't take action based on speculation on circumstantial evidence (in 0103 Rearing Conventions). Masaoka-taking-a-drink.jpg|Masaoka asks Tsunemori if she thinks that the net, as another communication tool, is used to strengthen the social nature of humans (in 0105 Nobody Knows Your Face). PP0110_4.png|Masaoka lifts Ginoza so as he would stop making Tsunemori feel guilty by making her responsible for the disappearence of Kogami and for his possible death if the Dominator's judgement confirms that he wanted to flee (at the end of 0110 Methuselah's Game). PP0111_0.png|Masaoka and Tsunemori, when Ginoza gives them orders to go and find Kogami whilst he, together with Kagari and Kunizuka, will go by themselves in order to find and destroy the source of the signal interference (at the beginning of 0111 Saint's Supper). chat.jpg|Masaoka and Ginoza at a balcony of the MWPSB Headquarters, when Ginoza blames him for not having quit the police, because Masaoka rejected Sibyl when it took power and turned him into a latent criminal, and this made Ginoza and his mother suffer a lot (at the end of 0113 Invitation from the Abyss). masandgino.jpg|As Ginoza has difficulties accepting and understanding Kasei's requets, he asked Masaoka what he was supposed to do, so Masaoka is replying to him by giving him some advice (in 0118 Promises Written in Water). Ginowithfather.jpg|A framed photo of Masaoka and Ginoza as a child in Masaoka's emergency safehouse (at the beginning of 0119 Transparent Shadow). Fatherandson.jpg|Masaoka, when Ginoza blames him for having done nothing to prevent Kogami from fleeing, knowing very well that Kogami fled to be able to go and kill Makishima (still in 0119 Transparent Shadow). Episode21-anger.jpg|An instant after the explosion of Makishima's bomb, which had neutralized Ginoza; Masaoka (with a stun baton) is fighting with Makishima (who is armed with a nunchakus) (in 0121 Blood-Stained Reward). ashelaydying.jpg|Masaoka, a few instants before his death, is telling his son his last words, stressing in particular that Ginoza's eyes look just the same as his own at that age (at the end of 0121 Blood-Stained Reward). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased Category:Manga Characters Category:Eiga Characters pl:Tomomi Masaoka